


Не мусор

by Noctis_Karell



Series: Мусор [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: У Дофламинго осталось только одно...





	Не мусор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).



> Сиквел к [Мусор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479212)

Дофламинго вошёл в мастерскую, и тёплый воздух дохнул в лицо запахами кожи и клея.

— Что угодно? — не поднимая головы от работы, спросил сгорбившийся за столом мастер.

— Починить, — зло выплюнул Дофламинго, ставя пару туфель прямо перед ним. — Сейчас.

Тот быстро глянул на него; видимо, понял, что спорить с Дофламинго бесполезно и даже опасно. Взял видавшую виды пару и, поджав губы, начал осматривать.

Дофламинго нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по столешнице, ему хотелось поскорее уйти. Бросить здесь проклятые туфли, место которым давно было на помойке.

 

_Спайдер Майлз. «Предлагаю тебе свою туфлю и сердце»._

_Сердце. Корасон._

_— Стреляй, — Дофламинго смотрел в злые глаза напротив, давясь собственной ненавистью. — Или всё-таки ты слабак?_

_Было так тихо, что, казалось, сквозь грохот сердца в ушах он слышал, как падал снег._

_Дофламинго ждал, сам не понимая — чего. Что можно ожидать от предателя?_

 

Мастер осторожно поставил туфли на стол и покачал головой.

— Их столько раз чинили, что делать это ещё раз не имеет смысла. Толку-то…

Дофламинго стиснул зубы: возразить было нечего, но это его единственные удобные туфли. И Росинант не при чём. Совсем нет.

 

_— Ты не выстрелишь, — оскалился Дофламинго, пытаясь улыбнуться, как улыбался всегда. — Ты никогда не смог бы этого сделать._

_Росинант прикрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл их — злости не было. Только что-то мутное, тягучее во взгляде, отзывающееся глухой тоской в душе и горечью на языке._

_— Я мог бы, — спокойно сказал брат. — Просто я передумал._

_Сказал и опустил револьвер._

 

— Если хотите, я могу сшить вам такие же, — мастер вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Чините эти, — настаивал Дофламинго, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и одним мастером по ремонту обуви станет меньше.

— Извините, господин, но это бессмысленно. Это просто мусор.

— Это. Не. Мусор. – Кулак впечатался в стол. С грохотом упала на пол железная коробка с гвоздями.

 

_Дофламинго выстрелил. В сердце. И он никогда не думал, что ему может быть так тяжело стрелять._

_Красный и белый. Тишина такая, что слышно, как падал снег. Больше ничего._

 

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Мастер отшатнулся. — Просто обувь очень старая, поймите, господин. Её всё равно нельзя будет долго носить.

— Ты будешь чинить или тебя пристрелить?

Нужно было выкинуть. В море. И забыть.

Предателей не прощают?

Или ровно через год уже можно?

Или слишком поздно?

 

Когда Дофламинго вышел на улицу, вечер уже опускался на маленький прибрежный город.

Всё время, пока мастер возился с туфлями, он смотрел, как ловкие руки возвращают их к, пусть и недолгой, но жизни.

_«Предлагаю свои туфли и сердце»._

Дофламинго остановился и посмотрел на небо, держа в руках коробку, в которой лежало всё, что осталось от его сердца. И рассмеялся.

Мир рухнул.


End file.
